Angel's Fire
by Sarjhi
Summary: Trunks is in love with Pan, but she has a jealous boyfriend.


Goku and Vegeta were sparring in the yard of Capsule Corporation. Trunks and Pan were sitting on the lawn talking and playing cards. Gohan was in the house, helping the women cook dinner for all of them. Goten was playing with his daughter, Kira. Bra was also inside cooking. Gohan was married to Videl; Goten was married to Bra; Goku to Chi Chi; and Vegeta to Bulma. Trunks and Pan were the only people out of the Saiyans that weren't married to somebody. Pan went to college and had a boyfriend named Henry. Trunks taught high school math, even though he was only 20 years old. Pan was 18 and in her first year of college. She was secretly planning to bring Henry down to meet everyone next time she visited. He had wanted to meet her father for a long time, and he wanted to meet her friends, especially her grandfather, Goku. (As you all know, Goku is FAMOUS. For my Vegeta- loving friend, Jessica, the only reason Vegeta ain't famous is cause he chooses not to be.) ________________________________________________________________  
A few weeks later, Pan came home again. This time she had Henry with her.  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Pan called through the house.  
"Pan!" cried Videl, running out of the kitchen. She hugged her daughter and so did Gohan when he came out of the kitchen a few steps behind Videl.  
"And who is this young man?" Gohan asked looking at Henry.  
"I'm Henry Bock, Pan's boyfriend from school. It's nice to meet you, sir," Henry said.  
"It's nice to meet you too. Pan, why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Gohan asked.  
"I was going to surprise you and I see that I have done exactly that," Pan answered grinning. He grinned right back and hugged Pan again. Knowing that Trunks loved Pan, he suddenly felt sorry for the younger Saiyan.  
"Well, young man, follow me and I'll show you where your room is," Videl said, and led him up the stairs, both Henry and Pan following her. She led them to a room down the hall from Pan's and near Gohan and Videl's. Pan wondered briefly why he was placed there, but soon figured that her father didn't trust any young man near his Panny unless he knew them well. Gohan was looking after them with an odd look on his face. ~I kind of feel sorry for Trunks. It will break his heart to see Pan with Henry when he loves her so much. ~ Gohan sighed. He didn't know why, but he didn't really like Henry. He would much rather see Pan and Trunks together. He knew they were fit to be together. Gohan also knew that Pan liked Trunks just as much as he liked her. ~If only Trunks would get up the nerve to ask Pan out. I think he's scared of my reaction. Jeez. If only he weren't so scared of me beating him up. Darn it. ~ Gohan was moody all night. He ate supper in silence, eating slower than usual. He watched his daughter and Henry when they weren't looking.  
"Daddy, are you okay?" Pan asked when she noticed his unusual silence.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, dear. Eat your dinner," Gohan answered, smiling. Pan did as she was told, but she was still worried about her father. He was unusually quiet tonight.  
"Daddy, Henry and I are going upstairs to do our homework and study," Pan said after she was done eating.  
"Okay, honey, but you can do that just as easily in the livingroom as you can upstairs," Gohan said innocently.  
"Gohan! Let her be! She's a smart girl," Videl scolded.  
"I know that. I didn't say she wasn't," Gohan protested.  
"We'll study upstairs, Daddy. Good night," Pan said kissing her father on the cheek and hugging her mother. The two teenagers headed upstairs and pulled out their books. They got their homework done and Henry kissed Pan good night, and went to his room. It was Pan's birthday the day after tomorrow, and she was going to spend tomorrow hanging out with her friends, Bra, Trunks, and Goten. She was also going to spend some time with her Grandpa Goku, Grandma Chi Chi, and Grandpa Hercule. She really missed all of her friends, even though she had just seen them a little over three weeks ago. She really wanted to spend some time with Trunks although she didn't know how Henry would react to him. Henry was a little bit overprotective. Pan didn't know how he would react to her spending time with Trunks. Some of her past boyfriends hadn't liked the idea of her hanging around another guy. Pan went to sleep, worrying about Henry's reaction to Trunks and Goten.  
  
The next morning, Pan woke up to the smell of breakfast. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair before she headed down. She sensed her grandfather's ki, and hurried into the kitchen. Goku was there at the table, talking to her father about training.  
"Grampa!" Pan cried, and hugged him hard.  
"Panny! You're home! How are you, baby girl?" Goku asked, hugging his only granddaughter.  
"I'm fine, Grampa. How are you and Grama getting along?" Pan asked happily.  
"Fine. I heard you have a boyfriend now. Where is he?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Probably still sleeping," Pan answered, grinning. Goku grinned back and sat back down at the table. Pan went upstairs to wake up Henry. When she got there, she found that Henry was already awake. He had just gotten dressed and was combing his hair.  
"Hey. What's up?" Pan asked, coming up behind him. He jumped, startled.  
"You're as quiet as a cat when you walk like that," he said, grinning. She smiled. "Why don't you come meet my grandfather. He's right downstairs. His name is Goku. He's my father's father," Pan explained.  
"Okay. Let's go, then. If you're grandfather's at all like you, I'm positive I'll like him,"Henry said.  
"Don't be pert. Let's go."  
"Yes, ma'am," Henry teased, snapping a salute. He followed her downstairs, and walked into the kitchen behind her. Pan was a full head shorter than Goku and Gohan, who were six feet tall, but Henry was only a few inches shorter than them. The thing that scared Henry about Goku and Gohan was their huge, muscular bodies. He said it wasn't natural.  
"So, you must be Henry," Goku said, smiling at him after they had said good morning to everyone.  
"Yes, sir. You must be Goku. I've heard a lot about you from Pan, sir," Henry said.  
"Pleased to meet you, Henry," Goku answered.  
They all snarfed down a quick breakfast and Pan and Henry headed out the door. Pan got her Capsule Car (Henry didn't know she could fly) and they headed to Capsule Corp. to pick up Trunks, Bra, and Goten (who lived there with Bra), to go out for a day of fun.  
Pan honked loudly in front of Capsule Corp. Her three best friends streamed out the door and toward the car. It was big enough to hold all of them.  
"Hey, Pan-chan. What's up?" Trunks asked, tugging Pan's butt-length long hair playfully.  
"Hey, Trunks-kun. Hey, Bra, Hey Uncle Goten, what's shakin'?" Pan asked. She swatted Trunks' hand away and grinned at her best friends.  
"Hey, Panny. And who's this young man?" Bra asked, a wicked twinkle in her eyes. She didn't know that Trunks liked Pan.  
"Agreed. Who?" Goten asked, grinning.  
"Bra, Goten, Trunks, this is my boyfriend, Henry Bock. Henry, these are my friends. This is Trunks, the president of Capsule Corp. This is Bra, one of my best friends since forever. She's Trunks' little sister. And this is my Uncle Goten. He and Bra are married and have a little girl named Kira," Pan introduced them.  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you all," Henry said politely. Trunks was silent as the others greeted them. **************************************************************************** **************** "So Trunks, are you attending college, or are you just a high school graduate?" Henry asked when Pan was buying popcorn at the vender's at the movies.  
"Neither. I teach high school math. I graduated from college two years ago," Trunks answered coolly.  
"Just how old are you?!" Henry declared.  
"Twenty. How old are you?" Trunks demanded.  
"Nineteen. If you're only twenty, then how can you have already been to college and be the president of Capsule Corp and teach high school math?" Henry wanted to know.  
"I got straight A's in school, helped save the world, and took over for Mom," Trunks answered with a shrug like it was no big deal.  
"Oh, really?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows.  
"Really," Trunks answered.  
"Hey, guys. Here you go," Pan said, sitting down in a seat between Henry and Trunks. Bra was on the other side of Henry. Henry put his arm protectively around Pan. Trunks pretended not to notice, and Pan leaned into Henry's shoulder, purring. They were all watching Dinosaur, which was a cartoon show, but it gave them time with each other. After the movie, they went out for lunch.  
"We should bring Kira to see that. I bet she'd love it," Goten said to Bra.  
"Yeah, it would be cool. She would like it," Bra answered. Pan grinned and Henry wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"Excuse me for a minute," Trunks said. He stood up.  
"Where ya goin' Trunks?" Pan asked. Henry's arm tightened around her waist.  
"Bathroom. I'll be right back." He headed toward the back of the restaurant. Henry smirked.  
"What's so funny, Henry?" Pan asked, looking at him, puzzled.  
"Nothing, honey. I'm going to go wash my hands before lunch gets here. I spilled some coke on them," he said, and hurried toward the bathroom. When he got there, he saw Trunks leaning up against the wall, his head in his hands.  
"What's wrong, Trunks?" Henry asked, knowing perfectly well that Trunks was in love with Pan and that he was upset at seeing Henry with her instead.  
"Nothing," Trunks replied dully. Henry scrubbed his hands and dried them.  
"Don't lie. I know perfectly well that you're in love with Pan. She's mine, and you better not forget it. If you so much as touch her, I'll beat you into oblivion," Henry said and left. Trunks followed soon after.  
  
Later on that night, Pan and Henry were back at the Second Generation Son House, and were eating dinner with Pan's parents. Gohan ate his dinner slowly once again, sensing a change in Henry. He was more confident in himself, and he was more possesive of Pan than ever. Pan however, seemed her normal cheery self. She teased Henry during supper, and she didn't seem to notice the change in him.  
"Henry, do you want to come to the reunion tomorrow?" Pan asked, linking her arm through his.  
"Yeah, that'd be great! Where is it?" Henry asked.  
"On Master Rochi's island," she answered.  
"Great. What time do we have to be there?"  
"At 11:30 a.m." That was Gohan. Those were the only words he had spoken throughout the entire meal.  
"All right. We'll be there, sir. Is Trunks going to be there?" Henry asked, nonchalantly.  
"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he be?" Pan said, surprised.  
"I have a conversation I want to finish with him," Henry answered, smiling.  
"Okay. Well, yeah, he will be there. So you can finish your little conversation," Pan said affectionately, nuzzling his shoulder. Henry smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
Later on that night, Pan was brushing her hair in front of her mirror when there came a knock at the door.  
"Come in," she called and the door opened. Gohan walked over to her, taking the brush from her hand and brushing her hair for her.  
"Pan, have you noticed anything odd about Henry?" he asked after awhile.  
"How do you mean, Daddy?" Pan inquired.  
"I mean he seems kind of smug about something. Are you sure he isn't up to something?" Gohan said.  
"Daddy! Don't worry. He's fine. Besides, Goten, Bra, and Trunks don't see anything wrong with him. What do you think could possibly be wrong?" Pan asked.  
"You do know that Trunks is in love with you, don't you?" he asked. Pan turned to face him, shocked.  
"What do you mean?!" she cried.  
"He's in love with you, Pan. Seeing you with Henry probably upsets him quite a bit."  
"Oh, sweet Dende," Pan whispered. Gohan gently stroked his little girl's hair.  
"Daddy? What am I going to do?" Pan asked, a tear rolling down her cheeks.  
"How do you feel?" Gohan asked. Pan sobbed and Gohan put his arms comfortingly around her.  
"I don't know," she wailed, "All I know is that I like Henry a lot, but he's too possesive, and I love Trunks, but I never thought he would love me back, and I know you don't approve!"  
"Pan, that's where you're wrong. I don't approve of any guy you date because you are my little girl, but I really don't approve of Henry. I'd rather see you with Trunks than with him. It sounds to me like you like Trunks more than you like Henry. Why do you go out with Henry anyway?" Gohan asked. Pan looked up at him.  
"I suppose I go out with him because he was really sweet in the beginning, and he was really fun to hang out with. I guess that he just didn't seem as nice towards now. He's not as fun anymore," Pan answered. Gohan hugged her.  
"Think it over for awhile, Panny. You may come to a decision. Sleep on it tonight. You already invited Henry to the reunion, so you may as well have him come anyway. Sleep well, Pan. Good night. I love you," Gohan said, heading toward the door.  
"Good night, Daddy. I love you too," Pan said, and crawled into the bed. She lay awake, thinking about Trunks and what her father had told her. ~I wonder if he really does like me,~ Pan thought, as more tears of frustration rolled down her face. ~Darn it. Tomorrow's my birthday. Why do I have to know this right now?" Pan growled mentally, tossing her blankets off of her. Heading into the bathroom, she splashed cold water on her face, and slumped down to the floor. She battled herself emotionally, and finally fell asleep on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Pan, Pan, wake up," someone said, shaking her. Pan opened her eyes and sat up. Her mom stood there, looking at her, concerned.  
"Morning, Mom," Pan said, yawning.  
"Pan what are you doing on the bathroom floor?" Videl implored.  
"I was thinking last night because I couldn't sleep, and I guess I just well, fell asleep," Pan said, emitting an embarrassed laugh.  
"You, nut. Happy birthday, Panny," Videl said. "You're 19 now." Pan grinned and followed her mother downstairs. Gohan and Henry were already there, talking while they were waiting for her.  
"Good morning, Panny. Happy birthday!" they chorused. Pan grinned.  
"Thanks you guys!" she exclaimed, hugging everybody happily. She looked at the clock and gasped. It was already ten a.m.!  
"Oh, sweet Dende," she moaned. "Look at the time! I have to get ready for the reunion!"  
"Pan, we don't have to be there for another hour and a half!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"I know, but it takes 45 minutes to get there by air car! That only leaves me 45 minutes to get ready, and I still have to perfect the new technique I was working on so I can beat Goten in sparring today!" Pan exclaimed. They were having Pan's birthday party in two days even though it was her birthday today.  
"Pan, don't worry. You always beat Goten anyway. Just relax and have fun today. Go get ready and we'll meet you down here in half an hour," Gohan told her soothingly.  
"Okay," she answered and hurried upstairs. She took a quick shower, dressed in a light blue cotton dress, put on blue sneakers, brushed her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, and hurried downstairs. Everybody was waiting for her.  
"Let's go," Gohan said. They hurried outside and got into Videl's capsule car. They arrived at the reunion right on time.  
"Hi, everybody!" they yelled as they got out of the car. Henry looked shocked to see three-eyed Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, Oolong, Puar, and Chiaotzu, but everyone greeted him warmly, especially Marron.  
"Where's Trunks? I'd like to talk to him," Henry asked Goten.  
"He's playing with Kira on the other side of the house," Goten answered.  
"Thanks, Goten," Henry said and walked around to the back of the house. Trunks and Kira were sitting there, playing Candyland. Kira was winning.  
"Hello," Henry said, smirking.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" yelled Kira. Trunks gave a little wave of his hand, concentrating on the game. Then he stopped dead, and turned.  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked.  
"TRUNKS! That was rude! Apologize immediately!" Bulma yelled, coming around the corner of the house. Everybody on Rochi's island heard her, and came to investigate.  
"Sorry," Trunks said huffily.  
"Like you mean it!" Bulma roared.  
"I'm sorry for being rude, Henry," Trunks said in a nice voice. All of the Z Fighters witnessed his humiliation at having to apologize to this idiot.  
"It's all right," Henry said with a grin. Trunks went back to playing with Kira. In another hour, it was time for lunch.  
After lunch, Trunks sought out Henry. He was sitting with Chi Chi, Bulma, Pan, Videl, and Bra.  
"Hey, Henry, wanna spar?" Trunks asked, grinning.  
"Trunks, you know he can't spar with you," Bra interjected.  
"He can handle it. He looks strong," Trunks answered.  
"Sure. Let's go. Don't worry, y'all. I took karate for years before I went to school," Henry said. Everybody still looked worried. The two went toward the front of the house. Trunks won in a heartbeat, of course. Henry was furious.  
"You cheated! You nasty little sneak! You were just trying to humiliate me, and." his voice faded away as he saw all of the people there glaring at him. Especially Pan.  
"Well, it seems that you aren't who I thought you were," Pan said, disappointedly. "Leave."  
"But Pan! I love you. I just got a little carried away. It won't happen again, I promise," Henry said. Trunks snorted.  
"Leave, now!!!!" Pan yelled. 


End file.
